


No Walk In The Park

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Clothed Wetting, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Forced Wetting, Leashes, M/M, Master Castiel, Master/Pet, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Pet Dean, Public Sex, Rich Castiel, Scat, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: [[This fic has two chapters, but is just one fic. It has two chapters for the sole reason that I have one chapter with scat and one without since I know it's not everybody's thing.]]Cas owns a corporation and Dean refuses to quit his job, so any personal time they want to spend together, they have to arrange their schedules just right for it to happen. When they finally do get a day, though, they go all out. While Cas isn't a big fan of it, Dean loves pet play, so Cas lets him indulge in that on days they both have free. But after an incident, Cas gets called back in to handle a situation and thus cancels their fun day together, leaving Cas feeling horribly guilty despite Dean telling him he understands. Thus, Cas decides to destress in the best way he knows–Dean.





	1. Without Scat

**Author's Note:**

> [[This first chapter is the version without scat. If you want to read the scat chapter, head to chapter two.]]
> 
> ~This fic is probably more hardcore than most of what I've written and definitely not for everyone, so if you're not a fan of public things, or puppy play, or a combination of the both, then here's your fair warning~
> 
> I started this a while ago and I don't know why I did but, yeah. Here. 
> 
> Please ignore if the paragraph spacing is uneven. I have no clue why all the paragraph spacing is different since it was all written with the same formatting in the same application.

“Did you get your schedule for work?” Cas asked, turning a page in his pocket planner. “You usually get them on Sunday’s right?”

 

“Yes.” Dean replied, leaning his head on Cas’s shoulder.

 

“And? What days do you have off?” Cas continued.

 

“Uh. Tomorrow and Thursday.” Dean answered.

 

“It’s about damn time.” Cas growled, putting his planner back into his pocket.

 

“What?” Dean tilted his head and looked at him, still snuggling up against him from behind.

 

“I have nothing all day Thursday.” Cas stated. “Do you know what this means?”

 

“Yes.” Dean grinned.

 

“We have to find some way to spend a whole day.” Cas mused. “Maybe we could have a play day, huh?”

 

“I’d like that.” Dean breathed, kissing Cas’s cheek.

 

“I’ve been so busy and your schedule hasn’t matched up…” Cas sighed. “I haven’t seen my puppy in how long? A month?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“That’s not okay.” Cas smiled, turning his head and beginning to kiss Dean. “I miss my puppy.”

 

“He misses you, too.” Dean whispered.

 

“Do you want to go get in bed a little early?” Cas asked.

 

“Why bed?” Dean replied. “There’s a counter right there.”

 

Cas gave him a devilish smile and spun around in his arms. “Counter, here we come.”

 

“Literally.” Dean snorted.

 

“You’re not funny.” Cas stated, pushing Dean backwards.

 

“I’m fucking hilarious.” Dean growled, letting Cas spin him around and then shove him down against the counter.

* * *

9am

* * *

Cas woke up with a gentle stretch as he opened his eyes, smiling up at his boyfriend kissing his cheek.

 

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas smiled subtly pushing him off and looking at him.

 

“Morning.” Dean replied, proceeding to shake his head violently and make his tags jingle.

 

Cas took notice of the quiet metal clinking and saw his collar. “It’s Thursday isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah.” Dean whispered, excitedly bouncing on the bed.

 

“How long have you been up?” Cas asked.

 

“Twenty minutes or so.” Dean answered.

 

“Then I suppose I should let you outback before you potty in the house?” Cas mused.

 

Dean nodded eagerly and got off the bed.

 

“Do you want to put a bathrobe on? It’s cold out.” Cas stated, groaning slightly and swinging his legs off the edge of the bed.

 

“No, I’m okay.” Dean replied.

 

“Are you sure? It’s cold out. You’re naked. We’re both naked.” Cas said.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Dean assured him.

 

“Whatever you say, Dean.” Cas sighed grabbing a thick bathrobe for himself off the back of the bathroom door and going back over to Dean.

 

“Instead of going out back, can we go for a walk instead?” Dean asked.

 

Cas rolled his eyes at him as he pulled the robe on over his arms.

 

“Please? I haven’t marked my territory in a while.” Dean whimpered.

 

“Okay.” Cas groaned. “But you have to at least put on pants to go out in the neighborhood. You know that.”

 

“Okay.” Dean replied.

 

“You put on some clothes and I’ll go get your leash.” Cas smiled.

 

Dean nodded agreeably and happily went over to the dresser as Cas went out of the room.

 

When Cas came back with the leash and his robe closed but not tied, Dean was wearing a soft, pair of sweatpants and a light t-shirt.

 

“Alright, let’s go for a walk.” Cas said, approaching him with the leash. Dean stepped forward and tilted his head back to expose his collar, but Cas dropped his leash on the floor. “But first, you have to be a good boy.”

 

“Okay. Anything.” Dean breathed.

 

Cas pulled the sides of the robe away and looked down at his hard cock. “Get me off. The quicker you go, the more stops I’ll let you make.”

 

Dean immediately dropped to his knees and put his mouth on Cas’s erection. He quickly went to work, licking and sucking and making Cas moan, wanting to get outside so he could finally relieve himself for the first time since the previous evening. Dean used his hand to help him, jacking Cas off while he caught his breath. Dean sucked him as fast as he could, feeling an embarrassing sense of pride when he pulled off just in time for Cas to come on his face.

 

“You like that?” Cas panted. “You like getting me all over your pretty little face?”

 

Dean nodded, also out of breath.

 

Cas smiled at the sentiment and pulled Dean back up. “Now, we can go for a walk.”

 

Dean grabbed his leash off the floor on his way up and let Cas clip it onto his collar. “I miss going for walks.”

 

“I miss taking you for them.” Cas replied, kissing his forehead. “Are your shoes by the door?”

 

“Yeah.” Dean answered.

  
“Alright. So are mine.” Cas stated, wrapping the leash around his hand a few times so it was shorter and leading Dean out of their bedroom, down the stairs, and to the front door.

It was fairly early yet and most of the neighborhood was at work. Those who weren’t, were at school or too young or too old to be awake. Which meant they didn’t have to worry too much about being seen - not that nearly everyone in the neighborhood hadn’t lived there long enough to know that they had some type of ‘alternative’ relationship, though the going rumour of Cas just being Dean’s kinky sugar daddy was far from the truth.

 

The two of them began walking down the winding path from the front door to the sidewalk, but Dean stopped walking and pulled back against the leash as they approached the mail box. Cas watched him as he briefly looked around before pushing the waistband of his sweats down and pulling out his dick. He peed for a few seconds on the post of the mailbox, leaving dark streaks down the wood before pulling his pants back up and beginning to walk again.

 

“Good boy.” Cas whispered, ruffling Dean’s hair. “Going potty outside like a good little puppy.”

 

“God, I missed this.” Dean muttered, leaning up against Cas and letting Cas place his arm around him as they walked.

 

“Surprisingly, me too.” Cas replied. “And this is supposed to just be your thing.”

 

“Oh don’t lie. You always liked it a little bit at least.” Dean teased.

 

“Maybe.” Cas smirked.

 

They walked in a happy silence for a few minutes until Dean ran forward and pulled against the leash. “Here!”

 

Dean had stopped at a tall tree overhanging the sidewalk planted in someone’s yard.

 

“Okay.” Cas said, giving a quick glance around to make sure no one was around.

 

Dean pushed his waistband back down and peed a little more on the trunk of the tree.

 

“Good boy.” Cas sang as he pulled his waistband back up. “Have a treat.”

 

“Treat?” Dean asked.

 

“I may have brought some along when you weren’t looking.” Cas whispered, digging through the pocket of his robe with a loud crinkling sound and handing Dean a couple gummy worms.

 

“My favorite!” Dean gasped as they began walking again.

 

“Only the best for the best little puppy.” Cas said. “I would have brought chocolate but it would melt in there.”

 

“And it kills dogs.” Dean added.

 

Cas gave him a defeated look. “Do you have to take everything so literally?”

 

“That sounds like something that would come more from me.” Dean chuckled.

 

“That should say something about how over literal you’re being.” Cas stated. “But if you want to swear off any type of chocolate, bread, spices, cheese, grapes, and all kinds of other stuff by being literal, it’s not gonna affect me.”

 

“Okay. No more literal.” Dean laughed. “I didn’t know dogs couldn’t have grapes.”

 

“A lot of things dogs can’t have.” Cas mused, holding Dean’s hand. “You’ve obviously never actually had a dog, have you?”

 

“No.” Dean shook his head. “I mean when I was really little we did, but he died and we didn’t get another one after that.”

 

“Huh.” Cas hummed, lightly swinging their arms back and forth as they walked.

 

Dean made an interested noise as they approached a Porsche parked on the curb. Cas chuckled lightly as he did a quick check around the area for any people.

 

Dean pulled his dick out and wet down the shiny exterior of the car and the tire before tucking himself back in and continuing to walk.

 

“You know we’d be able to do this more often if you just quit work.” Cas stated.

 

“I know, but I feel bad if I’m not doing at least something for you. I mean you do everything for me.” Dean sighed. “You pay all the bills, you take me places, you buy me nice things. Even if the $13 an hour I make is pocket change compared to what the gold mine you own brings in, it’s at least something.”

 

“You don’t need to help me pay for anything. I don’t buy you things because I have to.” Cas replied. “I buy you things because I love you. And you make me happy. And that’s all I care about.”

 

“Yeah, but I feel useless if I’m not at least doing something to try to give back to you.” Dean stated. “You do so much.”

 

“So do you. You just don’t think what you do for me is as big a gesture.” Cas responded.

 

“What do I do for you?” Dean scoffed. “I do like nothing.”

 

“You make me breakfast in the morning. You snuggle with me at night. You sit with me through all my Netflix binges. And most of all, you love me.” Cas said.

 

“That’s all just little stuff though.” Dean frowned.

 

“Not to me.” Cas argued. “Your pancakes or eggs or whichever you make in the morning–make my day when I get them. I get the best, happiest sleep in the world at night when you hold me. You give me someone to laugh with and to be happy with. And I shouldn’t have to explain why loving someone is so important.”

 

“It actually means that much to you?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes.” Cas whispered. “It does.”

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile and stop to kiss him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Cas replied. “Ready to turn around and go home?”

 

“Yeah. Let’s go home.” Dean smiled.

* * *

10:30am

* * *

“Is puppy hungry, yet?” Cas asked, affectionately stroking Dean’s hair.

 

“A little.” Dean replied. “Want me to make breakfast? You said you like that.”

 

“No, puppies don’t make breakfast. I’m the one taking care of you today.” Cas stated.

 

“Well, this puppy just wants to make his owner happy.” Dean said.

 

“This puppy can make his owner happy by existing.” Cas whispered, kissing Dean on the nose. “I’ll make some cereal.”

 

Dean followed Cas into the kitchen and patiently waited for him to get out the bowls and the cereal and beginning to pour some into one bowl.

 

“What would you like, Dean?” Cas asked.

 

“We still have Lucky Charms left, right?” Dean replied.

 

“Always.” Cas stated. “What kind of owner would I be if I didn’t keep the proper puppy food around at all times?”

 

“A pretty shitty one.” Dean muttered as Cas grabbed the Lucky Charms off the top of the refrigerator and poured that into the second bowl.

 

“Does puppy want to eat on the floor while I eat at the table or does puppy want to sit on the couch and watch the weather with me?” Cas asked, pouring milk into Dean’s bowl.

 

“Couch.” Dean smiled.

 

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say.” Cas said, getting out two spoons, putting one in each bowl, and then handing Dean his bowl.

 

They went into the living room and Cas turned on the TV, setting it to the Weather Channel and sitting down. Dean climbed up on the couch next to him, sitting criss cross and leaning against him.

 

“You’re a good puppy.” Cas whispered, mixing his cereal in with his milk. “I couldn’t wish for a better puppy.”

 

“I try.” Dean replied, snugging up against Cas’s side.

 

“Aren’t you cold naked like that?” Cas asked. “Would you like a blanket?”

 

Dean shook his head. “I’m okay.”

 

“Are you sure?” Cas frowned. “You have goosebumps.”

 

“I’m okay. You’ll snuggle me warm when we’re done eating, won’t you?” Dean looked up at him.

 

“Of course.” Cas breathed.

* * *

12pm:

* * *

“Is that your phone?” Dean asked.

 

Cas paused, listening to the noise. “Shit. Yes, it is.”

 

“Want me to get it?” Dean offered.

 

“No, it’s probably about work. No one calls casually unless on the house phone.” Cas replied, getting off the couch.

 

“I miss you already.” Dean said behind him.

 

“I’ll be quick.” Cas said, going into the next room and taking his phone off the charger to answer it.

 

When he came back, he looked upset and frustrated.

 

“Uh oh.” Dean remarked, looking up at him.

 

“I am so, _so_ sorry, Dean.” Cas sighed.

 

“For what?” Dean asked.

 

“I have to go to the office.” Cas grumbled. “And I promised you I wouldn’t today, but a customer got so angry that they shoved someone’s computer onto the floor, breaking it of course, and are now screaming about suing because of I don’t know what. I didn’t quite understand.”

 

“That’s okay.” Dean replied. “You didn’t plan for this.”

 

“No, but I planned for _this_.” Cas stated, flicking the little tag on Dean’s collar. “Today was supposed to be our day.”

 

“It still can be.” Dean responded. “Go do what you have to. I’ll be here.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not upset?” Cas asked.

 

“Why would I be upset?” Dean frowned. “I know that you have responsibilities and things you can’t control.”

 

“You’re too good to me.” Cas breathed, bending over and kissing Dean’s forehead.

 

“Also you know, no one’s gonna be here to let you out so you wouldn’t be at fault for any accidents in the house, right?” Cas whispered, smiling into his hair.

 

Cas pulled away and Dean was smiling at him.

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Cas stated, placing a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Dean grinned.

 

“Be a good puppy.” Cas said, standing back up. “Or don’t.”

* * *

1pm

* * *

Dean got up to answer the phone that was ringing on the table in front of him. He checked the caller ID briefly and saw it was Cas’s cell. “Cas?”

 

“Dean.” Cas groaned. “I’m gonna be here a while. Longer than I thought.”

 

Cas sighed into the receiver. Dean could hear commotion in the background.

 

“I’m sorry,” Cas continued.

 

“It’s okay,” Dean replied. “I know things happen and things come up.”

 

“I know, you know that, but–” Cas sighed again. “–I don’t know. I feel like you think I put you second.”

 

“I don’t think that,” Dean stated. “I know it.”

 

“Dean,” Cas drawled.

 

“I don’t care though, Cas,” Dean replied. “I know you love me, but business is more important.”   


“No, it’s not,” Cas said. “If I could give all of this up and live a quiet, happy life with you, I–I would, Dean. I would.”

 

“I know that,” Dean answered. “But I know that you can’t just leave work or ignore when they need you, so I get it, you don’t need to apologize to me about it.”

 

“Yes, I do,” Cas argued. “I promised you today was going to be our day.”

 

“God, you don’t listen well, do you?” Dean groaned. “Here’s the thing, Cas. I don’t care. When I got into a relationship with someone this deeply involved in a corporation, I knew that everything wasn’t always going to be about me.”

 

“I still feel li–”

 

“Cas, shut the fuck up, go fix the mess, and come home, okay?” Dean said. “The more time you spend babbling at me on the phone, the more time it’ll take you there. I can hear people arguing back there.”

 

“You’re right, you’re right,” Cas muttered. “I love you.”

 

“You, too,” Dean replied.

 

“I’ll let you know when I’m coming home, but it’ll be a few hours,” Cas sighed.

 

“Okay,” Dean said. “But don’t feel bad about this.”

 

“Easier said than done,” Cas grumbled.

 

“I’m hanging up now. Go do your job,” Dean chuckled. “Love you.”

 

Dean hung up the phone and turned to the clock.

* * *

5:30pm

* * *

Cas came back from the office building, unlocking the front door and stepping in.  “Dean?”

 

Dean came out into the entryway and Cas ran up to him, hugging him tightly. “I missed you.”

 

“I know,” Dean replied, kissing the side of Cas’s face. Dean had put his clothes back on at this point and was dressed rather warmly, but the outline of the collar was still visible under his shirt.

 

“I want to go outside and watch the sunset,” Cas said.

 

“Okay.” Dean pulled away from him and kissed him softly on the mouth.

 

The two of them went out the backdoor of the house where their property emptied out into a lake. There was a wooden pier that extended out into it that Cas sat on, pulling Dean beside him.

 

“I ruin everything,” Cas muttered.

 

“No you don’t,” Dean instantly argued. “You could never ruin anything.”

 

“Our one day together,” Cas continued. “We were supposed to be happy and have it to ourselves and I still couldn’t even give you that.”

 

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean stated, wrapping his arm around Cas’s shoulders and pulling him close. “It’s completely okay.”

 

“We’re going to have to wait all this time to match our schedules up again,” Cas pouted.

 

“Hey, maybe I can request a day off?” Dean suggested.

 

Cas shook his head. “What’s to say something like this isn’t going to happen again?”

 

“Nothing.” Dean shrugged. “But that’s a risk of this life. Things happen that we don’t anticipate.”

 

“I suppose,” Cas sighed, slinking down a little and hugging Dean around his middle. Dean took a sharp breath and pushed Cas’s arms up a few inches.

 

“Is everything alright?” Cas asked, looking up at him.

 

“Yeah, I just expected you in a little less depressed when you got back,” Dean muttered. “So I kinda had a lot to drink and–well–”

 

“God, Dean,” Cas chuckled. “I’m not depressed.”

 

“Well, I’m sure you’re definitely not in the mood to clip a leash on me and walk me around the neighborhood,” Dean stated.

 

Cas shook his head. “Not anymore. Sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Dean said. “I know it’s not your favorite thing.”

 

“Yeah, but if you were looking forward to it–” Cas sighed.

 

“No,” Dean said sternly. “If you’re not in the mood, I’m not going to force you to do anything. That’d make me a shitty boyfriend.”

 

“I’m the shitty boyfriend,” Cas argued.

 

“No you’re not,” Dean stated. “You want to get in the shower? That usually makes you feel better, doesn’t it?”

 

“It’s getting a bit dark, isn’t it?” Cas asked. “Yeah let’s go get in the shower.”

 

“Oh, me too?” Dean replied.

 

“Of course you, too,” Cas scoffed. “Since when do I shower alone?”

 

“Yeah, good point,” Dean mused, standing up, extending his arm to help Cas up.

 

Cas took Dean’s arm and stood up next to him, walking back into the house. They left their muddy shoes outside the door and took their socks off too, going in barefoot.

 

“Which bathroom?” Dean asked. “Hot tub?”

 

“No, I like our little one more,” Cas replied.

 

“How much did you pay for that hot tub that you don’t even use?” Dean sighed.

 

“You can use it all you like, but there’s something about a simple bathroom I enjoy,” Cas said.

 

“I mean if you call marble everything simple…” Dean muttered.

 

Cas took a step backwards from him and hugged him from behind, arms crossing tightly over his stomach.

 

“Cas,” Dean whispered, stopping sharply. “Remember? Bladder is full.”

 

“I know,” Cas stated pushing Dean forward.

 

“Oh God,” Dean groaned. “I hate this game. I always lose.”

 

“That’s why I like it,” Cas said.

 

Dean sighed and went along, carefully going up each step of the stairs so that they could both go at once without tripping.

 

“Cas, fuck,” Dean whined as they carefully made their way onto the corner step. “You’re pressing way more tighter than usual.”

 

“No, I’m not,” Cas stated. “I think you just drank way more than usual.”

 

“Maybe both,” Dean suggested, heading back onto ascension. “But usually my pants are still dry at this point,”

 

Cas let out a quiet chuckle into Dean’s ear and Dean groaned.

 

“I don’t like that,” Dean said.

 

“Your pants are still too dry for my liking,” Cas stated.

 

“You call me kinky, but you’re the one that likes to force people to piss themselves,” Dean retorted.

  
“Seriously?” Cas drawled, pressing down extra hard for a moment in retaliation. “Says the one who wants to piss all over the neighborhood?”  
  


“Maybe we’re both a little kinky,” Dean breathed, walking a little wobbly now.

 

Cas slid his hand in between Dean’s thighs, feeling upwards into the seam. “You’re damp.”

 

“To you, maybe,” Dean said. “I’m a lot more than damp to me.”

 

The reached the top of the stairs and Cas let go of him, Dean letting a sigh of relief as he was able to get control of himself again. Cas opened the door to the bathroom and pushed it open gesturing for Dean to go in.

 

Dean looked down at himself and the wet patch he was starting to see. He slowly walked into the bathroom, legs held tight together and stood in front of Cas.

 

“Keep holding,” Cas ordered, beginning to undress.

 

“Really?” Dean groaned, carefully undoing the button and zipper on his jeans.

 

“Really,” Cas replied, going over and pulling Dean’s shirt over his head. “This is my therapy. Go with it.”

 

“Oh, so this is why you stopped seeing your doctor every week?” Dean asked.

 

“Well that and she was expensive,” Cas said.

 

“This shower is like a walk in closet,” Dean scoffed. “But a therapist is too expensive?”

 

“Yes,” Cas stated, standing in front of Dean in just his boxer briefs.

 

“Now?” Dean begged.

 

“No.” Cas shook his head and reached for Dean’s pants. He pulled both layers down with one go and held them down at Dean’s ankles. “You really _were_ wetter on the inside,”

 

“I know,” Dean said.

 

“Get out of these,” Cas instructed. Dean lifted his feet out of his jeans and let Cas kick them out of the way.

 

“Now?” Dean asked again.

 

“No.” Cas went over and turned the shower water on. Dean groaned and looked out into the hallway.

 

“You’re trying to torture me, aren’t you?” Dean groaned.

 

“Is it that obvious?” Cas replied.

 

Dean crossed one leg over the other and closed his eyes, taking a deep and tense breath. He was losing a steady trickle already from Cas making him leak while going up the stairs, but it was fairly minimal and he was keeping it under control.

 

Cas turned on the sink and gathered some water in his hands. He poured the cold water over Dean’s face, and the shock made Dean pee directly onto the floor.

 

“This is my least favorite part of loving you,” Dean said.

 

“Liar,” Cas drawled, flicking the cold droplets at his face and making him continue. “It’s your favorite.”

 

“Give me two minutes and I’m sure I’ll change my mind,” Dean replied.

 

“Me, too,” Cas said in a teasing tone. “You’re always grateful at some point.”

 

Cas dragged his index finger down the curve of Dean’s spine and kissed the side of his neck. “Stand like a normal person.”

 

Dean whimpered as he uncrossed his legs and felt sweet relief beginning to hit him. He fought back though until he was able to get back to just a small drizzle leaving him.

 

“You’re better at this than I remember,” Cas said.

 

“I do my kegel’s,” Dean retorted.

 

“Apparently,” Cas mused, going back to standing in front of him. “I know what’ll do it.”

 

“Try me,” Dean challenged, leaning in towards Cas.

 

Cas gave Dean a one-sided smirk and then reached through his pants and pulled his cock out, letting it hang in front of him.

 

“Your dick?” Dean laughed. “You think just seeing your dick is going to make me–oh.”

 

Cas gave Dean a wide grin and he started casually relieving himself right in front of him. “This feels great, Dean.”

 

“You bastard,” Dean hissed, looking away.

 

“Ah-ah, watch,” Cas ordered.

 

Dean looked back and groaned loudly.

 

“It’s so nice finally getting to piss, Dean,” Cas stated. “I mean all that time I was gone and not once was I able to,”

 

“This is sadism,” Dean said.

 

“Barely,” Cas replied, stepping a little closer to him. “But, Jesus, Dean. Don’t you know how good this feels? To just let it all out? It doesn’t matter where.”

 

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean whimpered, starting to lose his composure. “Cas, I’m trying.”

 

“I know,” Cas said, cutting himself off. Cas gently ran his fingers down the side of Dean’s cock and made it twitch against his leg. “You know? I’m really in the mood to have sex now. Then we can shower.”

 

Cas turned the water off and went back into the hall. Dean hobbled behind Cas, trying hard to walk normally despite the dark, drippy trail he left behind him.

 

“You’re fine with having sex, aren’t you?” Cas asked.

 

“What?” Dean scoffed. “Of course. Would I be going along with this torture if I didn’t want to?”

 

“Maybe,” Cas said, climbing onto the bed. “Come on.”

 

“The bed?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yeah but, you realize that the second I get on that bed, I’m going to piss myself, right?” Dean frowned.

 

“Dean, don’t be naïve,” Cas sighed. “You and I both know I’ve cleaned a lot worse things than pee out of bed sheets.”   


“Okay, yeah.” Dean nodded, walking towards him.

 

“The carpet’s going to be harder than anything.” Cas replied.

 

“Sorry,” Dean chuckled, looking back at the trail he’d left.

 

“Come on,” Cas whispered, sitting on the bed with his legs outstretched.

 

Dean smiled widely at him and practically jumped onto the bed, moaning loudly with relief. “So good...so good.”

 

“I agree,” Cas breathed, sitting beneath him. Cas kept his arms around Dean’s back to support him from falling any which way and Dean loosely draped his arms around Cas’s shoulders.

 

“You make pissing yourself the best thing on Earth, I swear,” Dean huffed, messing with himself and sending pee spraying a few different directions.

 

“I’m feeling much better already if you’re curious,” Cas said.

 

“Good,” Dean replied, kissing Cas sloppily on the mouth.

 

Cas’s underwear got soaked through with Dean’s pee, along with the sheets beneath them.

 

Cas held onto Dean and pressed his lips up against his face. “You want to hear something really pathetic?”

 

“Yes,” Dean replied, finally reaching a point where he felt like he wasn’t bursting to go. “Always.”

 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I was holding it all day,” Cas muttered.

 

“But you hardly peed a few minutes ago,” Dean said.

 

“Yeah there’s a reason,” Cas replied. “I was planning on doing something adventurous with you a little a more when I got back but that was when I thought I’d be gone an hour. But I was for four and didn’t want to waste time using the restroom, so I held it the whole time.”

 

“Did you secretly wet the bed just now?” Dean asked. “Because that’s a lot of pee.”

 

Cas laughed a little. “No. That’s all you.”

 

“Really?” Dean scoffed, pissing on his hand and then rubbing himself with it.

 

“Well, I ran a red light trying to rush back here and then realized that I was getting way too haphazard and dangerous, but I was squirming and in pain and couldn’t concentrate on driving, so I had to pee while driving,” Cas said.

 

“We’ve all done that, haven’t we?” Dean asked. “You know, stick your dick in a mcdonald's cup?”

 

“I didn’t have a cup,” Cas whispered.

 

“Wait, so you–” Dean started laughing at him. “You peed on the floor of your car?”

 

“What? No!” Cas exclaimed. “I’m not that barbaric!”

 

“Wait so what do you mean?” Dean asked, pulling Cas’s cock out of his briefs and beginning to stroke him.

 

“I had to–” Cas stopped and giggled a little. “I was on the freeway and couldn’t stop and couldn’t even open my door and go out the door. So, I had to just kinda aim towards the side and–God.”

 

“What?” Dean demanded, stroking Cas a bit quicker with anticipation.

 

“I had to pee in the side pocket of my door,” Cas whispered.

 

Dean burst out laughing and had to stop and looking away to catch his breath. “You–you–you pissed in your side pocket?”

 

“I didn’t have a choice!” Cas protested. “But given my options were the carpeting of the car, my pants, the side-pocket, or risk getting in an accident, it wasn’t a hard decision.”

 

“Did you take anything out of there first?” Dean asked.

 

“Of course I got everything out of there first. Those are my insurance papers and registration in there!” Cas replied. “But it worked?”

 

“Define worked,” Dean said. “Because that doesn’t sound like an ideal plan to me.”

 

“It wasn’t ideal, but it still worked,” Cas stated. “And by worked, I mean, it’s all plastic in there so it’s not like it would soak into anything, it was a pretty big target area so I didn’t miss, and to clean it all I have to do is shove a towel down there and some hand sanitizer.”

 

“Remind me to never let you ride in my car,” Dean laughed.

 

“Well, it wouldn’t be a problem in your car,” Cas replied. “You always have a cup up front just in case. I can’t exactly explain to people that I keep a McDonald's cup up front for in case I need to pee.”

 

“No, you just tell them ‘Hold on I gotta flush the side door pocket.’ Dean retorted.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean and kissed his neck. “You make me happy.”

 

“You make _me_ happy,” Dean replied. “So now, I’m going to sit in your lap, and ride your dick, and make you even happier.”

 

“You know what would make me happiest?” Cas asked.

 

“Hm?”

 

“If you’d come help me clean the pee out of my car,” Cas stated.

 

Dean scoffed and gave Cas a condescending look. “Really?”

 

“I don’t want to do it alone,” Cas said.

 

“Okay,” Dean sighed. “But only if you take me somewhere nice.”

 

“What do you mean?” Cas asked.

 

“You gotta take a vacation. You haven’t had one in ages. You’re so stressed you’re making me pee on you,” Dean snickered. “So, sometime soon, you and I are going to go somewhere nice–Cancun, Hawaii, Helsinki…”

 

“We’re not going to Finland,” Cas replied. “But we’ll go somewhere nice, I promise.”

 

Dean smiled widely at him and kissed him. “I can’t wait.”

 

“Make good on your end of the promise, now,” Cas sang, drawing Dean’s attention down to his erection, waving it back and forth in his lap.

 

“How could I forget?” Dean replied, letting Cas lick his two fingers.

 


	2. With Scat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[This is the chapter with scat in it! If you don't want scat, head back to chapter 1!]]

“Did you get your schedule for work?” Cas asked, turning a page in his pocket planner. “You usually get them on Sunday’s right?”

 

“Yes.” Dean replied, leaning his head on Cas’s shoulder.

 

“And? What days do you have off?” Cas continued.

 

“Uh. Tomorrow and Thursday.” Dean answered.

 

“It’s about damn time.” Cas growled, putting his planner back into his pocket.

 

“What?” Dean tilted his head and looked at him, still snuggling up against him from behind.

 

“I have nothing all day Thursday.” Cas stated. “Do you know what this means?”

 

“Yes.” Dean grinned.

 

“We have to find some way to spend a whole day.” Cas mused. “Maybe we could have a play day, huh?”

 

“I’d like that.” Dean breathed, kissing Cas’s cheek.

 

“I’ve been so busy and your schedule hasn’t matched up…” Cas sighed. “I haven’t seen my puppy in how long? A month?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“That’s not okay.” Cas smiled, turning his head and beginning to kiss Dean. “I miss my puppy.”

 

“He misses you, too.” Dean whispered.

 

“Do you want to go get in bed a little early?” Cas asked.

 

“Why bed?” Dean replied. “There’s a counter right there.”

 

Cas gave him a devilish smile and spun around in his arms. “Counter, here we come.”

 

“Literally.” Dean snorted.

 

“You’re not funny.” Cas stated, pushing Dean backwards.

 

“I’m fucking hilarious.” Dean growled, letting Cas spin him around and then shove him down against the counter.

* * *

9am

* * *

Cas woke up with a gentle stretch as he opened his eyes, smiling up at his boyfriend kissing his cheek.

 

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas smiled subtly pushing him off and looking at him.

 

“Morning.” Dean replied, proceeding to shake his head violently and make his tags jingle.

 

Cas took notice of the quiet metal clinking and saw his collar. “It’s Thursday isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah.” Dean whispered, excitedly bouncing on the bed.

 

“How long have you been up?” Cas asked.

 

“Twenty minutes or so.” Dean answered.

 

“Then I suppose I should let you outback before you potty in the house?” Cas mused.

 

Dean nodded eagerly and got off the bed.

 

“Do you want to put a bathrobe on? It’s cold out.” Cas stated, groaning slightly and swinging his legs off the edge of the bed.

 

“No, I’m okay.” Dean replied.

 

“Are you sure? It’s cold out. You’re naked. We’re both naked.” Cas said.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Dean assured him.

 

“Whatever you say, Dean.” Cas sighed grabbing a thick bathrobe for himself off the back of the bathroom door and going back over to Dean.

 

“Instead of going out back, can we go for a walk instead?” Dean asked.

 

Cas rolled his eyes at him as he pulled the robe on over his arms.

 

“Please? I haven’t marked my territory in a while.” Dean whimpered.

 

“Okay.” Cas groaned. “But you have to at least put on pants to go out in the neighborhood. You know that.”

 

“Okay.” Dean replied.

 

“You put on some clothes and I’ll go get your leash.” Cas smiled.

 

Dean nodded agreeably and happily went over to the dresser as Cas went out of the room.

 

When Cas came back with the leash and his robe closed but not tied, Dean was wearing a soft, pair of sweatpants and a light t-shirt.

 

“Alright, let’s go for a walk.” Cas said, approaching him with the leash. Dean stepped forward and tilted his head back to expose his collar, but Cas dropped his leash on the floor. “But first, you have to be a good boy.”

 

“Okay. Anything.” Dean breathed.

 

Cas pulled the sides of the robe away and looked down at his hard cock. “Get me off. The quicker you go, the more stops I’ll let you make.”

 

Dean immediately dropped to his knees and put his mouth on Cas’s erection. He quickly went to work, licking and sucking and making Cas moan, wanting to get outside so he could finally relieve himself for the first time since the previous evening. Dean used his hand to help him, jacking Cas off while he caught his breath. Dean sucked him as fast as he could, feeling an embarrassing sense of pride when he pulled off just in time for Cas to come on his face.

 

“You like that?” Cas panted. “You like getting me all over your pretty little face?”

 

Dean nodded, also out of breath.

 

Cas smiled at the sentiment and pulled Dean back up. “Now, we can go for a walk.”

 

Dean grabbed his leash off the floor on his way up and let Cas clip it onto his collar. “I miss going for walks.”

 

“I miss taking you for them.” Cas replied, kissing his forehead. “Are your shoes by the door?”

 

“Yeah.” Dean answered.

  
“Alright. So are mine.” Cas stated, wrapping the leash around his hand a few times so it was shorter.  “Am I going to need to bring some clean up wipes, too? Puppy going to get messy?” 

Dean paused for a moment before smiling. “You might need to.” 

Cas forced himself not to smile at the little buzz the thought gave him. “Okay, we’ll pick some up on the way.” 

  
They walked in mutual eagerness out of the bedroom and down the hall, Cas grabbing a portable sample pack of wet wipes out of a drawer in the main bathroom on the way to the front door. 

 

It was fairly early yet and most of the neighborhood was at work. Those who weren’t, were at school or too young or too old to be awake. Which meant they didn’t have to worry too much about being seen - not that nearly everyone in the neighborhood hadn’t lived there long enough to know that they had some type of ‘alternative’ relationship, though the going rumour of Cas just being Dean’s kinky sugar daddy was far from the truth.

The two of them began walking down the winding path from the front door to the sidewalk, but Dean stopped walking and pulled back against the leash as they approached the mail box. Cas watched him as he briefly looked around before pushing the waistband of his sweats down and pulling out his dick. He peed for a few seconds on the post of the mailbox, leaving dark streaks down the wood before pulling his pants back up and beginning to walk again.

“Good boy.” Cas whispered, ruffling Dean’s hair. “Going potty outside like a good little puppy.”

“God, I missed this.” Dean muttered, leaning up against Cas and letting Cas place his arm around him as they walked.

“Surprisingly, me too.” Cas replied. “And this is supposed to just be your thing.”

“Oh don’t lie. You always liked it a little bit at least.” Dean teased.

“Maybe.” Cas smirked.

They walked in a happy silence for a few minutes until Dean ran forward and pulled against the leash. “Here!”

Dean had stopped at a tall tree overhanging the sidewalk planted in someone’s yard.

“Okay.” Cas said, giving a quick glance around to make sure no one was around.

Dean pushed his waistband back down and peed a little more on the trunk of the tree.

“Good boy.” Cas sang as he pulled his waistband back up. “Have a treat.”

“Treat?” Dean asked.

“I may have brought some along when you weren’t looking.” Cas whispered, digging through the pocket of his robe with a loud crinkling sound and handing Dean a couple gummy worms.

“My favorite!” Dean gasped as they began walking again.

“Only the best for the best little puppy.” Cas said. “I would have brought chocolate but it would melt in there.”

“And it kills dogs.” Dean added.

Cas gave him a defeated look. “Do you have to take everything so literally?”

“That sounds like something that would come more from me.” Dean chuckled.

“That should say something about how over literal you’re being.” Cas stated. “But if you want to swear off any type of chocolate, bread, spices, cheese, grapes, and all kinds of other stuff by being literal, it’s not gonna affect me.”

“Okay. No more literal.” Dean laughed. “I didn’t know dogs couldn’t have grapes.”

“A lot of things dogs can’t have.” Cas mused, holding Dean’s hand. “You’ve obviously never actually had a dog, have you?”

“No.” Dean shook his head. “I mean when I was really little we did, but he died and we didn’t get another one after that.”

“Huh.” Cas hummed, lightly swinging their arms back and forth as they walked.

Dean made an interested noise as they approached a Porsche parked on the curb. Cas chuckled lightly as he did a quick check around the area for any people.

Dean pulled his dick out and wet down the shiny exterior of the car and the tire before tucking himself back in and continuing to walk.

“You know we’d be able to do this more often if you just quit work.” Cas stated.

“I know, but I feel bad if I’m not doing at least something for you. I mean you do everything for me.” Dean sighed. “You pay all the bills, you take me places, you buy me nice things. Even if the $13 an hour I make is pocket change compared to what the gold mine you own brings in, it’s at least something.”

“You don’t need to help me pay for anything. I don’t buy you things because I have to.” Cas replied. “I buy you things because I love you. And you make me happy. And that’s all I care about.”

“Yeah, but I feel useless if I’m not at least doing something to try to give back to you.” Dean stated. “You do so much.”

“So do you. You just don’t think what you do for me is as big a gesture.” Cas responded.

“What do I do for you?” Dean scoffed. “I do like nothing.”

“You make me breakfast in the morning. You snuggle with me at night. You sit with me through all my Netflix binges. And most of all, you love me.” Cas said.

“That’s all just little stuff though.” Dean frowned.

“Not to me.” Cas argued. “Your pancakes or eggs or whichever you make in the morning–make my day when I get them. I get the best, happiest sleep in the world at night when you hold me. You give me someone to laugh with and to be happy with. And I shouldn’t have to explain why loving someone is so important.”

“It actually means that much to you?” Dean asked.

“Yes.” Cas whispered. “It does.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile and stop to kiss him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Cas replied. “Ready to turn around and go home?”

Dean looked around for a moment and nodded. “Yeah. Just. One more thing.”

 

Dean began pulling against the leash and Cas let him lead where they went. “What?” 

 

“Might want to get out the wipes.” Dean giggled. 

 

“Oh.” Cas breathed in slight shock, digging through his other pocket for the sample pack of baby wipes. 

 

Dean led them around the back of an empty house for sale, where a wooden gate led to a backyard. 

 

Cas unclipped the leash from Dean’s collar so that it wouldn’t get in the way and Dean smiled at him mischievously. 

 

“If anyone catches us back here we are going to be in so much trouble.” Cas stated. 

 

“Don’t worry. We can claim I have a mental illness and this is how I cope and sue them if they say anything.” Dean replied, pushing his sweatpants down and stepping out of them. 

 

“Yeah I think the ADA will  _ totally  _ side with you there.” Cas snorted, picking his pants up and draping them over his arm. 

 

Dean scanned the fairly large back yard, deciding what - or more of  _ where  _ \- he wanted to do. He kept looking back and forth between a sandbox area that would amuse him with the irony of a human litterbox, or just leaving a pile in an inconvenient place. 

 

“Decide, Dean.” Cas sighed. “Before someone happens to come by.” 

 

“If they do, no one would see anything, the gate is shut.” Dean said. 

 

“I know, but the gate is never shut. Maybe someone knows that and wants to see if anything’s going on.” Cas replied. “And I don’t want to have to pay the bail for defecation on private property.” 

 

Dean laughed and began walking to another part of the yard. “Alright. I’ll save the sandbox for another time. I don’t want to get all sandy and dirty today.” 

 

“Good choice.” Cas nodded, following behind him. Much to his relief, Dean had gone to a spot that wasn’t right in the middle of the yard if someone looked in and was fairly shaded so they might not be seen if someone just did a quick scan, but much to both of their sick senses of humour, Dean had stopped and stood on the concrete patio right in front of the back door. 

 

“This is terrible.” Cas stated. 

 

“You don’t care.” Dean replied, getting down on all fours. 

 

“I only care if we get caught.” Cas muttered, watching Dean position himself, adjusting his legs so that his knees weren’t painfully flat on the concrete. 

 

“We won’t get caught.” Dean said, bending over with his cheek on the concrete and reaching behind himself and with both hands, pulling the two halves of his ass apart so his hole was exposed and Cas had the best view he could of this. 

 

Dean smiled to himself as he flexed a few times, pushing his asshole in and out teasingly. 

 

“Dean.” Cas groaned. “Come on. I want to get out of here. I don’t feel very  _ safe  _ doing this here.” 

 

“There’s a much higher of chance of us getting caught in an alley where we usually do it than there is of us getting caught here on private property. 

 

“Yeah but in an alley if we get caught we can run.” Cas stated. 

 

“Whatever.” Dean snorted, making a small grunt as his ass started spreading open a little bit. 

 

“Oh, honey. Don’t shit on your feet.” Cas said. 

 

“Oh, good point.” Dean giggled, moving his legs outwards and continuing to push. 

 

Brown started slowly emerging and Cas watched without blinking, and then it disappeared back inside him and Dean laughed again. 

 

“God dammit, Dean.” Cas hissed. “You’re going to become a bad boy in a second and bad boys don’t get any treats.” 

 

“Okay fine.” Dean sighed, pushing the brown log all the way out, letting it fall on the concrete between his legs. Dean made a little strained noise and another piece began showing. He sat up a little and wiggled to get it to come all the way out, the defecation falling onto the first one. As his bowels now eased and began shifting the rest of the contents towards their exit, piss started leaking out the tip of his cock and puddling on the concrete.

 

“God dammit.” Dean hissed. “I was saving that.” 

 

Cas laughed at the sentiment as another large, soft log fell onto the pile. “ _ Saving it _ .” 

 

“For the way home.” Dean stated. “I could have probably gotten four more pees out of that.” 

 

Cas looked at him half in arousal and half in amusement as a final, smaller piece fell out, Dean sighing in relief. “That all?”

 

“That’s all.” Dean said. 

 

Cas crouched down and opened up the wet wipes. He went to wipe Dean clean, but Dean was teasing him again, flexing his hole open and shut. “You’re killing me, Dean.” 

 

“Good.” Dean smiled as Cas began cleaning him off, wiping all the mess off of his skin.

 

“Fuck you.” Cas sneered, shoving a finger into Dean without warning, making him jump. 

 

“You just shoved your finger in… gross.” Dean cringed as Cas pulled it out and then wiped it on the clean part of the wipe. 

 

“You just shit all over someone’s patio and me shoving my finger in your ass is gross?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“Yeah but I just shit on the patio. I’m not touching that.” Dean retorted. 

 

“Alright. You’re good. Let’s go.” Cas stated, standing up and throwing the shitty wipe next to the warm pile in front of the sliding glass door. 

 

Cas took Dean’s arms and helped him stand up without stepping in anything. 

 

“Hold on.” Dean said. 

 

“What now?” Cas asked, folding his arms over his chest and staring at him dubiously. 

 

“I pooped, I peed, I gotta complete the trifecta.” Dean replied, wrapping his hand around his now hard cock. “Duh.” 

 

“You better pray no one tries to collect this and run a DNA scan to find out who’s shitting on their house.” Cas grumbled. 

 

“Who’s gonna want to touch  _ that _ ?” Dean asked. 

 

“If someone were shitting on my porch, I would.” Cas stated. “And I still just want to get out of here before someone sees us.” 

 

“Are you hard?” Dean smiled. 

 

“Of course I am.” Cas answered. 

 

“Maybe you’d enjoy waiting more if you were involved?” Dean suggested. 

 

Cas stared at him for a moment before shrugging. “What the hell?” 

 

“We just want to go all out today in celebration, right?” Dean smirked. 

 

“Sure.” Cas said, pulling the tie on his robe and letting it fall open. Taking his erection in hand, he stroked himself a few times before spraying pee all up the door and the wall, watching it run over the stucco and dribble onto the concrete. 

 

“Well I wasn’t expecting  _ that _ .” Dean mused. 

 

“Are you complaining?” Cas asked, stopping his stream and turning towards Dean. “Because I can empty my bladder on something else.” 

 

“Is that an offer?” Dean whispered. 

 

“Maybe. Are you going to be a good boy and hurry on out of here if I piss on you?” Cas frowned. 

 

Dean nodded vigorously. 

 

“Okay.” Cas stepped up to Dean and finished off relieving himself onto Dean’s cock, pissing onto his hand as he jerked himself off. 

 

Dean moaned at how much he loved the feeling of being peed on at any given time, let alone when he was hard and already ready to come. 

 

As Cas’s stream weakened off to a trickle he began stroking himself as well, turning back towards the pile of shit on the ground. 

 

“Be a good puppy for me, Dean. Be quick here.” 

 

Dean nodded and came on command, white come falling onto his hand, the concrete, and into the puddle of pee he had originally created. 

 

“Good boy. Here’s a treat.” Cas stated, pulling two gummy worms from his pocket and extending them out to Dean. 

 

Dean happily took the worms and ate them, watching in mesmerization as his boyfriend orgasmed, moaning and coming, all the come making it right onto the brown pile.

 

“Have another treat.” Cas breathed, panting lightly as he extended his two fingers with come on them. 

 

Dean reached out and licked the come off his fingers, kissing his fingertips as he let go of his hand.  

 

“Okay, now can we go home?” Cas asked, tying his robe back shut. 

 

Dean nodded. 

 

“Good. Put on your fucking pants.” Cas ordered, throwing the sweatpants at Dean and going to pick the leash back up again. 

 

As Dean put the pants back on, Cas went back across the yard and returned with the leash. He clipped it onto Dean’s collar and began leading him back to their house. 

* * *

10:30am

* * *

“Is puppy hungry, yet?” Cas asked, affectionately stroking Dean’s hair.

 

“A little.” Dean replied. “Want me to make breakfast? You said you like that.”

 

“No, puppies don’t make breakfast. I’m the one taking care of you today.” Cas stated.

 

“Well, this puppy just wants to make his owner happy.” Dean said.

 

“This puppy can make his owner happy by existing.” Cas whispered, kissing Dean on the nose. “I’ll make some cereal.”

 

Dean followed Cas into the kitchen and patiently waited for him to get out the bowls and the cereal and beginning to pour some into one bowl.

 

“What would you like, Dean?” Cas asked.

 

“We still have Lucky Charms left, right?” Dean replied.

 

“Always.” Cas stated. “What kind of owner would I be if I didn’t keep the proper puppy food around at all times?”

 

“A pretty shitty one.” Dean muttered as Cas grabbed the Lucky Charms off the top of the refrigerator and poured that into the second bowl.

 

“Does puppy want to eat on the floor while I eat at the table or does puppy want to sit on the couch and watch the weather with me?” Cas asked, pouring milk into Dean’s bowl.

 

“Couch.” Dean smiled.

 

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say.” Cas said, getting out two spoons, putting one in each bowl, and then handing Dean his bowl.

 

They went into the living room and Cas turned on the TV, setting it to the Weather Channel and sitting down. Dean climbed up on the couch next to him, sitting criss cross and leaning against him.

 

“You’re a good puppy.” Cas whispered, mixing his cereal in with his milk. “I couldn’t wish for a better puppy.”

 

“I try.” Dean replied, snugging up against Cas’s side.

 

“Aren’t you cold naked like that?” Cas asked. “Would you like a blanket?”

 

Dean shook his head. “I’m okay.”

 

“Are you sure?” Cas frowned. “You have goosebumps.”

 

“I’m okay. You’ll snuggle me warm when we’re done eating, won’t you?” Dean looked up at him.

 

“Of course.” Cas breathed.

* * *

12pm:

* * *

“Is that your phone?” Dean asked.

 

Cas paused, listening to the noise. “Shit. Yes, it is.”

 

“Want me to get it?” Dean offered.

 

“No, it’s probably about work. No one calls casually unless on the house phone.” Cas replied, getting off the couch.

 

“I miss you already.” Dean said behind him.

 

“I’ll be quick.” Cas said, going into the next room and taking his phone off the charger to answer it.

 

When he came back, he looked upset and frustrated.

 

“Uh oh.” Dean remarked, looking up at him.

 

“I am so,  _ so  _ sorry, Dean.” Cas sighed.

 

“For what?” Dean asked.

 

“I have to go to the office.” Cas grumbled. “And I promised you I wouldn’t today, but a customer got so angry that they shoved someone’s computer onto the floor, breaking it of course, and are now screaming about suing because of I don’t know what. I didn’t quite understand.”

 

“That’s okay.” Dean replied. “You didn’t plan for this.”

 

“No, but I planned for  _ this _ .” Cas stated, flicking the little tag on Dean’s collar. “Today was supposed to be our day.”

 

“It still can be.” Dean responded. “Go do what you have to. I’ll be here.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not upset?” Cas asked.

 

“Why would I be upset?” Dean frowned. “I know that you have responsibilities and things you can’t control.”

 

“You’re too good to me.” Cas breathed, bending over and kissing Dean’s forehead.

 

“Also you know, no one’s gonna be here to let you out so you wouldn’t be at fault for any accidents in the house, right?” Cas whispered, smiling into his hair.

 

Cas pulled away and Dean was smiling at him.

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Cas stated, placing a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Dean grinned.

 

“Be a good puppy.” Cas said, standing back up. “Or don’t.”

* * *

1pm

* * *

Dean got up to answer the phone that was ringing on the table in front of him. He checked the caller ID briefly and saw it was Cas’s cell. “Cas?”

 

“Dean.” Cas groaned. “I’m gonna be here a while. Longer than I thought.”

 

Cas sighed into the receiver. Dean could hear commotion in the background.

 

“I’m sorry,” Cas continued.

 

“It’s okay,” Dean replied. “I know things happen and things come up.”

 

“I know, you know that, but–” Cas sighed again. “–I don’t know. I feel like you think I put you second.”

 

“I don’t think that,” Dean stated. “I know it.”

 

“Dean,” Cas drawled.

 

“I don’t care though, Cas,” Dean replied. “I know you love me, but business is more important.”    
  


“No, it’s not,” Cas said. “If I could give all of this up and live a quiet, happy life with you, I–I would, Dean. I would.”

 

“I know that,” Dean answered. “But I know that you can’t just leave work or ignore when they need you, so I get it, you don’t need to apologize to me about it.”

 

“Yes, I do,” Cas argued. “I promised you today was going to be our day.”

 

“God, you don’t listen well, do you?” Dean groaned. “Here’s the thing, Cas. I don’t care. When I got into a relationship with someone this deeply involved in a corporation, I knew that everything wasn’t always going to be about me.”

 

“I still feel li–”

 

“Cas, shut the fuck up, go fix the mess, and come home, okay?” Dean said. “The more time you spend babbling at me on the phone, the more time it’ll take you there. I can hear people arguing back there.”

 

“You’re right, you’re right,” Cas muttered. “I love you.”

 

“You, too,” Dean replied.

 

“I’ll let you know when I’m coming home, but it’ll be a few hours,” Cas sighed.

 

“Okay,” Dean said. “But don’t feel bad about this.”

 

“Easier said than done,” Cas grumbled.

 

“I’m hanging up now. Go do your job,” Dean chuckled. “Love you.”

 

Dean hung up the phone and turned to the clock.

* * *

5:30pm

* * *

Cas came back from the office building, unlocking the front door and stepping in.  “Dean?”

 

Dean came out into the entryway and Cas ran up to him, hugging him tightly. “I missed you.”

 

“I know,” Dean replied, kissing the side of Cas’s face. Dean had put his clothes back on at this point and was dressed rather warmly, but the outline of the collar was still visible under his shirt.

 

“I want to go outside and watch the sunset,” Cas said.

 

“Okay.” Dean pulled away from him and kissed him softly on the mouth.

 

The two of them went out the backdoor of the house where their property emptied out into a lake. There was a wooden pier that extended out into it that Cas sat on, pulling Dean beside him.

 

“I ruin everything,” Cas muttered.

 

“No you don’t,” Dean instantly argued. “You could never ruin anything.”

 

“Our one day together,” Cas continued. “We were supposed to be happy and have it to ourselves and I still couldn’t even give you that.”

 

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean stated, wrapping his arm around Cas’s shoulders and pulling him close. “It’s completely okay.”

 

“We’re going to have to wait all this time to match our schedules up again,” Cas pouted.

 

“Hey, maybe I can request a day off?” Dean suggested.

 

Cas shook his head. “What’s to say something like this isn’t going to happen again?”

 

“Nothing.” Dean shrugged. “But that’s a risk of this life. Things happen that we don’t anticipate.”

 

“I suppose,” Cas sighed, slinking down a little and hugging Dean around his middle. Dean took a sharp breath and pushed Cas’s arms up a few inches.

 

“Is everything alright?” Cas asked, looking up at him.

 

“Yeah, I just expected you in a little less depressed when you got back,” Dean muttered. “So I kinda had a lot to drink and–well–”

 

“God, Dean,” Cas chuckled. “I’m not depressed.”

 

“Well, I’m sure you’re definitely not in the mood to clip a leash on me and walk me around the neighborhood,” Dean stated.

 

Cas shook his head. “Not anymore. Sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Dean said. “I know it’s not your favorite thing.”

 

“Yeah, but if you were looking forward to it–” Cas sighed.

 

“No,” Dean said sternly. “If you’re not in the mood, I’m not going to force you to do anything. That’d make me a shitty boyfriend.”

 

“I’m the shitty boyfriend,” Cas argued.

 

“No you’re not,” Dean stated. “You want to get in the shower? That usually makes you feel better, doesn’t it?”

 

“It’s getting a bit dark, isn’t it?” Cas asked. “Yeah let’s go get in the shower.”

 

“Oh, me too?” Dean replied.

 

“Of course you, too,” Cas scoffed. “Since when do I shower alone?”

 

“Yeah, good point,” Dean mused, standing up, extending his arm to help Cas up.

 

Cas took Dean’s arm and stood up next to him, walking back into the house. They left their muddy shoes outside the door and took their socks off too, going in barefoot.

 

“Which bathroom?” Dean asked. “Hot tub?”

 

“No, I like our little one more,” Cas replied.

 

“How much did you pay for that hot tub that you don’t even use?” Dean sighed.

 

“You can use it all you like, but there’s something about a simple bathroom I enjoy,” Cas said.

 

“I mean if you call marble everything simple…” Dean muttered.

 

Cas took a step backwards from him and hugged him from behind, arms crossing tightly over his stomach.

 

“Cas,” Dean whispered, stopping sharply. “Remember? Bladder is full.”

 

“I know,” Cas stated pushing Dean forward.

 

“Oh God,” Dean groaned. “I hate this game. I always lose.”

 

“That’s why I like it,” Cas said.

 

Dean sighed and went along, carefully going up each step of the stairs so that they could both go at once without tripping.

 

“Cas, fuck,” Dean whined as they carefully made their way onto the corner step. “You’re pressing way more tighter than usual.”

 

“No, I’m not,” Cas stated. “I think you just drank way more than usual.”

 

“Maybe both,” Dean suggested, heading back onto ascension. “But usually my pants are still dry at this point,”

 

Cas let out a quiet chuckle into Dean’s ear and Dean groaned.

 

“I don’t like that,” Dean said.

 

“Your pants are still too dry for my liking,” Cas stated.

 

“You call me kinky, but you’re the one that likes to force people to piss themselves,” Dean retorted.

 

“Seriously?” Cas drawled, pressing down extra hard for a moment in retaliation. “Says the one who practically begged me to let him defecate on someone’s patio?”  


 

“Maybe we’re both a little kinky,” Dean breathed, walking a little wobbly now.

Cas slid his hand in between Dean’s thighs, feeling upwards into the seam. “You’re damp.”

“To you, maybe,” Dean said. “I’m a lot more than damp to me.”

The reached the top of the stairs and Cas let go of him, Dean letting a sigh of relief as he was able to get control of himself again. Cas opened the door to the bathroom and pushed it open gesturing for Dean to go in.

Dean looked down at himself and the wet patch he was starting to see. He slowly walked into the bathroom, legs held tight together and stood in front of Cas.

“Keep holding,” Cas ordered, beginning to undress.

“Really?” Dean groaned, carefully undoing the button and zipper on his jeans.

“Really,” Cas replied, going over and pulling Dean’s shirt over his head. “This is my therapy. Go with it.”

“Oh, so this is why you stopped seeing your doctor every week?” Dean asked.

“Well that and she was expensive,” Cas said.

“This shower is like a walk in closet,” Dean scoffed. “But a therapist is too expensive?”

“Yes,” Cas stated, standing in front of Dean in just his boxer briefs.

“Now?” Dean begged.

“No.” Cas shook his head and reached for Dean’s pants. He pulled both layers down with one go and held them down at Dean’s ankles. “You really  _ were _ wetter on the inside,”

“I know,” Dean said.

“Get out of these,” Cas instructed. Dean lifted his feet out of his jeans and let Cas kick them out of the way.

“Now?” Dean asked again.

“No.” Cas went over and turned the shower water on. Dean groaned and looked out into the hallway.

“You’re trying to torture me, aren’t you?” Dean groaned.

“Is it that obvious?” Cas replied.

Dean crossed one leg over the other and closed his eyes, taking a deep and tense breath. He was losing a steady trickle already from Cas making him leak while going up the stairs, but it was fairly minimal and he was keeping it under control.

Cas turned on the sink and gathered some water in his hands. He poured the cold water over Dean’s face, and the shock made Dean pee directly onto the floor.

“This is my least favorite part of loving you,” Dean said.

“Liar,” Cas drawled, flicking the cold droplets at his face and making him continue. “It’s your favorite.”

“Give me two minutes and I’m sure I’ll change my mind,” Dean replied.

“Me, too,” Cas said in a teasing tone. “You’re always grateful at some point.”

Cas dragged his index finger down the curve of Dean’s spine and kissed the side of his neck. “Stand like a normal person.”

Dean whimpered as he uncrossed his legs and felt sweet relief beginning to hit him. He fought back though until he was able to get back to just a small drizzle leaving him.

“You’re better at this than I remember,” Cas said.

“I do my kegel’s,” Dean retorted.

“Apparently,” Cas mused, going back to standing in front of him. “I know what’ll do it.”

“Try me,” Dean challenged, leaning in towards Cas.

Cas gave Dean a one-sided smirk and then reached through his pants and pulled his cock out, letting it hang in front of him.

“Your dick?” Dean laughed. “You think just seeing your dick is going to make me–oh.”

Cas gave Dean a wide grin and he started casually relieving himself right in front of him. “This feels great, Dean.”

“You bastard,” Dean hissed, looking away.

“Ah-ah, watch,” Cas ordered.

Dean looked back and groaned loudly.

“It’s so nice finally getting to piss, Dean,” Cas stated. “I mean all that time I was gone and not once was I able to,”

“This is sadism,” Dean said.

“Barely,” Cas replied, stepping a little closer to him. “But, Jesus, Dean. Don’t you know how good this feels? To just let it all out? It doesn’t matter where.”

“ _ Cas _ ,” Dean whimpered, starting to lose his composure. “Cas, I’m trying.”

“I know,” Cas said, cutting himself off. Cas gently ran his fingers down the side of Dean’s cock and made it twitch against his leg. “You know? I’m really in the mood to have sex now. Then we can shower.”

Cas turned the water off and went back into the hall. Dean hobbled behind Cas, trying hard to walk normally despite the dark, drippy trail he left behind him.

“You’re fine with having sex, aren’t you?” Cas asked.

“What?” Dean scoffed. “Of course. Would I be going along with this torture if I didn’t want to?”

“Maybe,” Cas said, climbing onto the bed. “Come on.”

“The bed?” Dean asked.

“Yes.”

“Yeah but, you realize that the second I get on that bed, I’m going to piss myself, right?” Dean frowned.

“Dean, don’t be naïve,” Cas sighed. “You and I both know I’ve cleaned a lot worse things than pee out of bed sheets.”    
  


“Okay, yeah.” Dean nodded, walking towards him.

“The carpet’s going to be harder than anything.” Cas replied.

“Sorry,” Dean chuckled, looking back at the trail he’d left.

“Come on,” Cas whispered, sitting on the bed with his legs outstretched.

Dean smiled widely at him and practically jumped onto the bed, moaning loudly with relief. “So good...so good.”

“I agree,” Cas breathed, sitting beneath him. Cas kept his arms around Dean’s back to support him from falling any which way and Dean loosely draped his arms around Cas’s shoulders.

“You make pissing yourself the best thing on Earth, I swear,” Dean huffed, messing with himself and sending pee spraying a few different directions.

“I’m feeling much better already if you’re curious,” Cas said.

“Good,” Dean replied, kissing Cas sloppily on the mouth.

Cas’s underwear got soaked through with Dean’s pee, along with the sheets beneath them.

Cas held onto Dean and pressed his lips up against his face. “You want to hear something really pathetic?”

“Yes,” Dean replied, finally reaching a point where he felt like he wasn’t bursting to go. “Always.”

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I was holding it all day,” Cas muttered.

“But you hardly peed a few minutes ago,” Dean said.

“Yeah there’s a reason,” Cas replied. “I was planning on doing something adventurous with you a little a more when I got back but that was when I thought I’d be gone an hour. But I was for four and didn’t want to waste time using the restroom, so I held it the whole time.”

“Did you secretly wet the bed just now?” Dean asked. “Because that’s a lot of pee.”

Cas laughed a little. “No. That’s all you.”

“Really?” Dean scoffed, pissing on his hand and then rubbing himself with it.

“Well, I ran a red light trying to rush back here and then realized that I was getting way too haphazard and dangerous, but I was squirming and in pain and couldn’t concentrate on driving, so I had to pee while driving,” Cas said. 

“We’ve all done that, haven’t we?” Dean asked. “You know, stick your dick in a mcdonald's cup?”

“I didn’t have a cup,” Cas whispered.

“Wait, so you–” Dean started laughing at him. “You peed on the floor of your car?”

“What? No!” Cas exclaimed. “I’m not that barbaric!”

“Wait so what do you mean?” Dean asked, pulling Cas’s cock out of his briefs and beginning to stroke him.

“I had to–” Cas stopped and giggled a little. “I was on the freeway and couldn’t stop and couldn’t even open my door and go out the door. So, I had to just kinda aim towards the side and–God.”

“What?” Dean demanded, stroking Cas a bit quicker with anticipation.

“I had to pee in the side pocket of my door,” Cas whispered.

Dean burst out laughing and had to stop and looking away to catch his breath. “You–you–you pissed in your side pocket?”

“I didn’t have a choice!” Cas protested. “But given my options were the carpeting of the car, my pants, the side-pocket, or risk getting in an accident, it wasn’t a hard decision.”

“Did you take anything out of there first?” Dean asked.

“Of course I got everything out of there first. Those are my insurance papers and registration in there!” Cas replied. “But it worked?”

“Define worked,” Dean said. “Because that doesn’t sound like an ideal plan to me.”

“It wasn’t ideal, but it still worked,” Cas stated. “And by worked, I mean, it’s all plastic in there so it’s not like it would soak into anything, it was a pretty big target area so I didn’t miss, and to clean it all I have to do is shove a towel down there and some hand sanitizer.”

“Remind me to never let you ride in my car,” Dean laughed.

“Well, it wouldn’t be a problem in your car,” Cas replied. “You always have a cup up front just in case. I can’t exactly explain to people that I keep a McDonald's cup up front for in case I need to pee.”

“No, you just tell them ‘Hold on I gotta flush the side door pocket.’ Dean retorted.”

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean and kissed his neck. “You make me happy.”

“You make  _ me _ happy,” Dean replied. “So now, I’m going to sit in your lap, and ride your dick, and make you even happier.”

“You know what would make me happiest?” Cas asked.

“Hm?”

“If you’d come help me clean the pee out of my car,” Cas stated.

Dean scoffed and gave Cas a condescending look. “Really?”

“I don’t want to do it alone,” Cas said.

“Okay,” Dean sighed. “But only if you take me somewhere nice.”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked.

“You gotta take a vacation. You haven’t had one in ages. You’re so stressed you’re making me pee on you,” Dean snickered. “So, sometime soon, you and I are going to go somewhere nice–Cancun, Hawaii, Helsinki…”

“We’re not going to Finland,” Cas replied. “But we’ll go somewhere nice, I promise.”

Dean smiled widely at him and kissed him. “I can’t wait.”

“Make good on your end of the promise, now,” Cas sang, drawing Dean’s attention down to his erection, waving it back and forth in his lap.

“How could I forget?” Dean replied, letting Cas lick his two fingers.


End file.
